


The Bicker Batch!

by StarLove18



Category: Outlaw Star
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Oneshot, Random & Short, Siblings, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Two brothers. One argument. A typical day in space.





	The Bicker Batch!

**Author's Note:**

> Pure silliness of ramble. Beware... and Merry Christmas Everybody! ^.^
> 
> 'thoughts'
> 
> "dialogue"

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and its characters belong to Takehiko Ito and Morning Star Studio. I'm only borrowing them for today.

* * *

 

"Hey! Give my scarf back right now, this instant!"

"You can't have it."

"I said give it!"

"Never!"

"This is not a good time for your stupid pranks!"

"Shove it, dumbass!"

Gene Starwind growled under his breath. He shuddered from head to toe - thanks to a technical flaw in the heating system. The team had no choice but to wrap up. One of his alien comrades had informed him that the heat will be restored tomorrow... Talk about a relief.

If only tomorrow would arrive sooner.

"Jim Hawkins!" he bellowed. "Make it snappy before I cut your allowance!"

"You're not the boss of me!" came the snide retort.

Despite being clad in his regular attire, the frigid air quality was a nightmare. They were up in space, on a mission to find treasure. They've dealt with strange beings known as Space Pirates, who were proud owners of Tao Magic. They've also stumbled upon useful allies... Together, they made a great team of five.

Tonight, however, Gene needed sleep. It would take ten hours to reach their next destination. Until then, he had to find his brother as quickly as possible.

If only that was easy...

"Jim!" the redhead snapped. "Where the heck are ya?"

"Up here!" the eleven-year-old replied.

The moment Gene looked up, a pile of dry oatmeal splashed on his face. The area clouded his vision. When the dust settled, he shook his head rigorously and wiped his face. Silence. Gene opened his eyes and scanned the area. The door to the storage room was ajar, and there was no sign of Jim. Gene looked over at the mess before him.

'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'I can't sleep without a blanket. Where is he?'

"Behind you!"

Gene spun and came face to face with an odd mask. He giggled at the sound of a groan.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked.

"The last pit stop," Jim replied.

"But you know those masks are super expensive."

"Says the man who can't keep tabs on his expenses."

"Hey! Can't you just chill out for once?"

"Why is your voice raised?"

"Because you're annoying and I need the blanket!"

"You should've thought about that prior to eating at that restaurant with that lady."

"But she was fine."

"She's not! You cannot simp your way into a woman's heart. That's weak."

"Shut up and give me the blanket."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"That's not a valid reason."

"But you've used a conundrum of uncertainty."

"Blanket, please."

"Why?"

"Because you already have one of your own."

"Why?"

"I've already told you why."

"Why?"

"I don't have time for these games, Jim. Can't you see it's cold in here?"

"Why?"

"Where is the blanket? You already have two. Talk about uneven."

"Why?"

"If you ever ask that q-"

"Bye!"

"Hey!"


End file.
